


First Day Of School

by Parkkrys



Series: Red X Green AU [5]
Category: Pocket Monsters SPECIAL | Pokemon Adventures
Genre: Child, Fluff, M/M, School, cuteness
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-01
Updated: 2018-05-01
Packaged: 2019-04-30 21:51:18
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,180
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14506191
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Parkkrys/pseuds/Parkkrys
Summary: Red and Green get Turquoise ready for his first day of school!





	First Day Of School

**Author's Note:**

> I need more baby Turquoise! I know this wont get many reads but i dont care, i cant drop thisssss. Ahhhhhhhhhhh.

Green was walking down aisles by himself checking prices for everything he needed. All was great until Red and Turquoise (Who now is five years old) came running down the aisle.

  
“Boys!” Green exclaimed as Turquoise latched onto him.

  
Red laughed as he pushed the cart. “Got the cart!”

  
Green sighed and picked his son up and placed him into the basket of the cart. After making sure that he was safe and secure he turned to Red.

  
“Thank you. But make less noise next time.”

  
“Heh sorry.” Red scratched the back of his neck.

  
Green rolled his eyes and picked up the blue pencil case Turquoise was reaching for. “You want this one sweetheart?” Green sweetly asked the five year old child.Turquoise nodded his head and squealed in happiness when Green gave the pencil case to him.

  
“You know we might have a problem with him. He doesn’t like to talk.” Red told Green in concern.

  
“I know but hopefully when he make some friends that might change.” Green said as he picked up some paper.

  
It was silent for a while as Green was getting things off of his list. Turquoise was going to school. His first day too. Green was so worried about him and he didn't want to let his baby boy go.

  
As they got to the back pack section Green took Turquoise into his arms and set him down. “Alright sweetheart, go pick a bag.”

  
Red hugged Green from behind and kissed his temple. “I know that you are worried, but you need to learn to let him do things on his own.” He whispered.

  
Green nodded and took a deep breath.

  
“Mama.” A tiny voice spoke.

  
“Yes baby what is it?” Green asked.

  
Turquoise always called Green mama. Red was either dad or papa but Turquoise only called Red papa if he was upset.

  
“I want that one.” Turquoise pointed at the dark red one on the top shelf.

  
Red walked towards it and picked Turquoise up into his arms and let him grab the bag he wanted. The boy squealed in his dad's arms and giggled as he hugged the bag close. Green giggled at the sight. Gosh Turquoise was his little angel if anybody hurt his baby boy then that person is going to wish they were dead.

  
He loved it when they have times like these. With Red always so busy with being a firefighter and becoming the captain of the fire station, it was hard to get these kind of moments.

  
“Excuse me?”

  
Green turned around and saw this young skinny blond teenager with light green eyes standing there.

  
“May I help you?” Green asked the teenager.

  
“I was just wondering where you adopted that little one? He is so adorable!” She squealed.

  
“Mama?” Turquoise called out to him.

  
Green just blinked. “Oh um I didn't adopt him.”

  
“You didn't? But you and him are in a relationship right?” She asked kindly while pointing at Red.

  
“Yes I am. I…..” He flinched.

  
That was when Red stepped in to save the day.

  
“My partner here gave birth to this little one. He is a rare omega.” Red explained to the girl.

  
She smiled. “That is so cute! I totally approve! I don't know why people are so against gays. They are adorable together!”

  
“Heh thanks miss. Well we better get going. It's his first day of school tomorrow.” Red gently told the female.

  
“Oh yes! I'm sorry haha. Hope you guys have many years of happiness!” She waved at them.

  
Green nodded and waved and gave Red a bewildered look. Red shrugged and set Turquoise back into the cart. “ Let's go home.”

  
Green nodded and pushed the cart towards the cashier. After paying for all the supplies they put everything into the vehicle and was starting to go home.

  
“You excited to go to school tomorrow kiddo?” Red beamed.

  
“No.”

  
“Aw why not?” Green asked Turquoise.

  
“ I wanna stay home with mama.”

  
“I wish I could stay home with mama too. But don't worry you are only going to be there for a few hours then you be home with mama again.” Red told the young boy.

  
Green blushed and squeezed Red's hand and turned to smile at Turquoise. “The first day is going to be rough. But you will make friends and have tons of fun!”

  
When they got home, Green made dinner for the two boys that he loved very much and tucked Turquoise into bed. As he was climbing into bed himself, Red pulled him closer.

  
“Your worried about him.” The raven eyed male stated.

  
Green nodded and buried his face farther into Red's shoulder. “I know I shouldn't worry but I can't help it.”   
The raven haired male pulled his lover closer and kissed his temple. “He will be fine. Now go to sleep.”   
Green nodded and fell into a light sleep.

  
_A Few Hours Later_

  
“Mama! Papa! I don’t wanna go!” The five year old yelled while he ran into their room.

  
Red was reading a book for waking up earlier from a phone call looked up and held his arms out for the young boy to crawl into.

  
Green groaned as he opened his eyes and looked at Turquoise. “Hey don't be scared alright sweetheart. I will be right there.”

  
Turquoise nodded and slowly got out of bed with Green. While Red was walking to the kitchen he was picking up the supplies and everything into Turquoise’s brand new bag. He was busying himself while packing his sons lunch. He smiled when he heard Green come in.

  
Green buried his face in Reds back and wrapped his arms around the red eyed males waist grumbling about feeling like he was going to high school.

  
“It can't be that bad. That is where we met.” Red told the other male.

  
“True but still!” He whined.

  
Red chuckled. Turquoise came running in and was smiling.

  
“Now why are you smiling? I thought you didn’t want to go?” Red teased.

  
“ Dad! Mama promised me that I can get some ice cream after school!”

  
Red looked at Green who blushed and scratched the back of his neck, averting his eyes.

  
“Oh really now?” Red said.

  
Turquoise nodded and hugged Green. “Okay you ready to go?” Green asked the little child.

  
“Yep!”

  
As the trio walked out of the house, Green kissed Red goodbye since he had to go to work, and walked Turquoise to the bus stop.

  
“Don’t be scared little one. You are going to have fun.” Green soothed the child as Turquoise was starting to tense up.

  
“Promise mama?”

  
“I promise.”

  
As the big yellow bus pulled up, Green gave the little boy a hug then gave him a little shove towards the bus. Turquoise looked at Green and gave a little shy smile and climbed onto the bus. Turquoise sat down and waved to Green, who waved back.

  
Oh Green couldn't wait till Turquoise came home to hear how his first day went. Now what was he going to do for 8 hours?

 


End file.
